Fantasia
by duncanya
Summary: Un soir en détention, Snape fait réaliser à Hermione la potion Fantasia, ou potion à fantasme. Cela va transformer la relation qu'ils entretenaient jusqu'alors.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je ne deviendrais jamais milliardaire avec l'univers d'HP

Hermione venait de quitter la grande salle. Elle se rendait à la retenue que lui avait octroyé le professeur Snape le matin même pour avoir aidé Neville en cours de potion. Autour d'elle le silence étouffant des cachots emplissait tout l'espace. Elle avait froid et se dit qu'elle aurait dû à juste titre emporter sa cape avec elle.

Elle frissonnait encore, lorsque le professeur Snape lui intima l'ordre d'entrer après qu'elle ait toqué à la porte de la salle de classe.

Elle s'avança vers lui et referma la porte silencieusement et consciencieusement. Le professeur Snape était penché sur les copies qui trônaient sur son bureau. Il ne daigna pas relever la tête lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant son bureau. Elle attendit ainsi cinq bonnes minutes dans le silence.

Elle eu tout le loisir d'embrasser la salle de classe du regard. Des bocaux et des livres cachaient les murs en pierre.

Elle soupira et se racla la gorge, mais toujours aucune réaction du professeur Snape.

Elle regarda sa montre. Un quart d'heure était déjà passé.

Quelle mouche piquait donc le professeur Snape se demandait-elle.

Elle s'assit donc à une table et attendit encore. Bientôt une demie-heure était passée lorsque le professeur Snape se décida à se lever et à s'approcher de la table à laquelle elle s'était assise.

_Eh bien Miss Granger, je remarque que malgré tout, vous savez parfois la boucler, lui lança-il de sa voix de velours, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. J'espère qu'à l'avenir, vous saurez en faire autant dans ma classe. Pour ce soir, je vous ai prévu un petit exercice, vous allez réaliser la potion fantasia.

_Une potion à fantasme, pourquoi ?

_Je crois que la seule réponse à cette question est que cela ne vous regarde pas. Je vous laisse le choix, ou vous vous taisez et vous réalisez ce que je vous ai demandé ou vous récurez des chaudrons.

_Je prends la potion, répondit la miss je sais tout.

Snape, satisfait, repartit s'assoir à son bureau.

Hermione se mit donc au travail sous les coups d'oeil réguliers du professeur Snape. Elle remonta les manches de sa chemise, car les volutes de fumée lui donnait chaud.

_Professeur Snape, j'ai terminé ! Dit-elle en donnant le coup de cuillère final à sa potion. Celui-ci sans un bruit s'approcha derrière la miss je sais tout. Il était proche, très proche.

_La potion est... satisfaisante, constata-t-il.

Puis en se penchant à l'oreille d'hermione, il murmura :

_Dites-moi, Miss Granger, sur quoi une petite vierge peut-elle fantasmer ?

Hermione, au lieu de se sentir choquée par ses propos sentit une chaleur monter en elle.

Il poursuivit :

_Avez-vous déjà rêvé qu'un homme glisse ses doigts en vous ? Qu'il vous déguste de sa langue ? Qu'il s'insinue entre vos cuisses pour venir vous prendre sauvagement.

Hermione avait chaud, très chaud.

_Je peux vous enseigner comment ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme, comment emprisonner ses sens, comment mettre sa libido à votre service, comment distiller le désir et renfermer entre vos cuisses les plus charmants artifices.

Hermione sentit un doigt qui caressait le tissu de sa culotte sous sa jupe, ce doigt passa lentement sous sa culotte.

Elle était trempée. Le discours du maitre des potions l'avait émoustillée. Il taquinait sa fente du bout des doigts, lorsque soudain il se stoppa net.

Hermione se retrouva dans la salle de classe, Snape était devant elle assis à son bureau.

_Avez-vous fini la potion Miss Granger ?

Elle prit alors ses affaires et se dirigea en courant vers la porte en courant sans un regard pour le maitre des potions et rentra à la tour.

Elle se coucha sans même se dévêtir et rêva à plusieurs reprises des évènements de la soirée au fond de son lit.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, lorsque Hermione se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle nota fut que le lit de ses camarades était fait comme si elles n'y avaient pas dormi. Une masse chaude était posée sur son dos. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir raté quelque chose. Oui, mais quoi ?

Elle regarda sa montre. Il était 9h du matin. Elle était en retard à son cours de potion ! C'est alors seulement qu'elle se remémora les évènements qui l'avait troublée la veille.

Que dirait son professeur en la voyant ce matin, qui plus en retard, qui plus est à un cours serpentard-gryffondor.

Elle pensa un moment que le mieux était de disparaitre sous terre. Elle savait que son professeur n'avait pas réellement tenté de la séduire hier, que c'était une illusion produite par la potion "fantasia". Comment allai-elle justifier le fait qu'elle se soit enfuie de sa retenue ?

Elle se leva, jetant par la même occasion pattenrond en bas dut lit qui dans sa chute lui griffa le bras. Elle hurla.

_Saleté de chat ! lui lança-t-elle. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se venger. Sa vengeance viendrait plus tard.

Elle se lança un recurvite, coiffa ses cheveux d'un sort en un chignon, saisit ses livres, parchemins et plumes et quitta le dortoir.

Dans sa précipitation, toute peur s'était évanouie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle des potions dans les cachots de poudlard qu'elle eut un moment d'hésitation. ce moment d'hésitation fut rapidement résolu car la porte s'ouvrit devant elle laissant passer une lavande aux cheveux roses et à la langue bleue, suivie d'un Neville s'excusant :

_Désolée Lavande, ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne pouvais pas savoir que Malefoy allait jeté des teintuchouette dans la potion.

Elle se retrouva face au professeur Rogue, debout dans l'allée. Il se dirigea vers elle à grands pas, la saisit par le bras et claqua la porte derrière elle.

_Miss granger puisque vous nous gratifiez de votre présence, je vous suggère de prendre place rapidement. 50 points de Moins pour Gryffondor ! Puis il poursuivit plus bas afin qu'elle seule l'entende. "Vous resterez après la classe afin de vous expliquer sur votre comportement d'hier."

Elle s'assit au deuxième rang à côté de Harry et Ron.

Harry la regardait compatissante.

_Eh bien Mione, t'as fait la fête ou quoi hier ? Lui demanda Ron

_La ferme ! le coupa-t-elle.

Mis à part l'incident de Neville et Lavande, le cours se déroula dans une relative tranquillité. Ils travaillèrent sur la potion "Artémis" qui permettait de renforcer les pouvoirs des sorciers en cas de duel. Puis arriva la fin du cours. Hermione attendit que tout le monde sorte. Harry et Ron la regardèrent interrogateurs. Elle leur fit signe qu'elle les rejoindrait après, qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre.

_Eh bien Miss Granger, approchez ! ordonna le professeur Rogue, assis à son bureau une fois que la porte fut fermée. "Pouvez-vous m'expliquer vote comportement d'hier ?"

Hermione rougit, puis elle eut chaud, puis elle retint souffle, mais elle ne céda pas.

_Disparaitre en pleine retenue ainsi ne vous dispense pas d'explications, ni d'excuses.

Le regard d'Hermione croisa celui du professeur. Aussitôt les images de la veille lui apparurent. Elle fut gênée et détourna le regard.

_J'attends toujours. Faites moi encore attendre et ce sera 150 points en moins pour gryffondor.

_Je...Je... C'est très difficile à expliquer...commença Hermione. Je...La potion d'hier que vous m'avez fait préparer...

_Oui Miss Granger...

_Peut-elle provoquer des...projections mentales ?

_La potion Fantasia agit comme un révélateur de l'inconscient, elle est destinée à déshiniber les fantasmes les plus enfouis en chacun de nous et nous pousse à les réaliser. Avez-vous vu quelque chose de particulier Miss Granger ?

Elle hésita.

_Je...Je...Je vous ai vu vous, lui répondit-elle, rouge écarlate.

_Moi ? Et qu'est-ce que je faisais exactement ?

_Je...Vous me touchiez, vous étiez différent...

_Ce n'est pas possible.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

_Miss Granger, ce que je vais vous demander est un peu cru, mais il va falloir me répondre franchement. Avez-vous déjà connu un homme ?

_Eh bien oui, Viktor...

_Je ne parle pas de petits flirts ! la coupa-t-il. N'avez vous jamais eu de relations intimes ?

_Non, répondit-elle.

Il était très près d'elle.

_Je vois que vous fantasmez sur les hommes plus âgés, mais vous avez choisi une mauvaise option. Je vous retire 100 points pour vous être enfuie et un mois de retenue en ma compagnie, en espérant que cela vous fera oublier ma capacité de séduction. Vous allez tellement travailler en retenue que vous n'aurez plus le temps de fantasmer. Allez filez ! Je vous vois ce soir à huit heures. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Dans un mouvement de robe, il retourna à son bureau et elle sortit sans demander son reste. Un mois de retenue avec lui, elle s'en tirait à bon compte.


	3. Chapter 3

L'heure de la retenue était arrivée trop vite au goût d'Hermione et c'est le ventre encore noué qu'elle se présenta devant la salle de classe de potions. Elle leva la main pour frapper à la porte. Son professeur li intima d'entrer.

Son coeur bondissait dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'avançait dans l'allée. Son professeur était assis à son bureau en train de corriger des copies. Elle s'approcha du bureau. Il releva la tête vers elle.

_Eh bien Miss, vous êtes prête à vous dévouer corps et âme à votre retenue ?

Elle frissonna.

_Vous allez me refaire le stock de potion repousse-os. Tous les ingrédients se trouvent dans la réserve juste derrière moi. Vous devez m'en produire 200 flacons. Les réserves de l'infirmerie sont vides, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire ironique collé sur son visage.

Elle se dirigea vers la réserve, le frôlant au passage et se dit que la soirée serait longue.

Elle travaillait depuis près de 4h. Elle avait remonté les manches de sa chemise et ses cheveux en chignon. Elle était très concentrée sur la préparation.

Soudain, elle sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque et une main vint prendre la sienne alors qu'elle tournait la potion.

_Soyez plus énergique lorsque vous tournez une potion, Miss Granger.

Il se colla contre elle. Son souffle chaud caressait sa nuque. Elle sursauta. Il s'approcha de son oreille.

_Alors Miss Granger, il vous reste 50 flacons à remplir.

Elle sentit sa culotte s'humidifier à son contact. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait de cette façon. Elle sentait une chaleur irradier du corps de son professeur ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise et lui donnait chaud. Elle était bloquée contre le bureau. Elle se retourna vivement. Il la regardait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

_Professeur, que faites-vous ?

_Je contribue à réaliser votre fantasme Miss. Divesto, Ecarto, Liano.

Sa culotte disparut, elle se retrouva attachée les jambes écartées sur la table. Son professeur s'approcha d'elle.

_Eh bien Miss Granger, je vais avoir enfin le privilège de gouter à cette délicieuse chatte.

_Non ! Hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

Il se pencha entre ses cuisses et elle sentit bientôt une chaleur fulgurante envahir son bas-ventre. Elle sentait grandir dans ce point si sensible un tiraillement qui devenait de plus en plus fort. Ce tiraillement la faisait gémir. Et puis soudain une explosion dans son corps, puis plus rien.

Elle était toujours devant son chaudron bouillonnant, lorsqu'elle revint de son fantasme.

_Alors Miss, vous avez bientôt fini ? Lui demanda le professeur Rogue.

_Ecoutez, je...je...Il va falloir que vous m'aidiez parce que je pense que sinon je vais devenir folle.

_Que ce passe-t-il encore ?

_C'est la potion Fantasia encore une fois. Vous étiez avec moi dans mon fantasme.

_Approchez-vous.

_Il faut que vous m'aidiez à trouver un remède, je ne peux pas vous avoir constamment avec la tête entre mes cuisses en train de me donner du plaisir.

Rogue pâlit à cet instant.

_Effectivement, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas bougé de ce bureau.

_Vous savez bien ce que je veux dire.

_La potion Fantasia, comme je vous l'ai dit vous pousse à réaliser vos fantasmes.

_Et alors ? Vous essayez de me dire que m'envoyer en l'air avec vous est ma seule option pour m'en sortir.

_Non ! 50 points en moins pour un langage injurieux.

_Alors quoi faire ?

_Demain soir, lors de votre retenue, retrouvons-nous à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur le sujet.

_Merci, murmura Hermione.

_Et maintenant disparaissez de ma vue ! Le couvre feu est déjà passé, rentrez à votre tour !

Lorsqu'elle fut sortit, Snape soupira. Cette fille l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Elle était incapable de gérer ses hormones. Un coup de main de sa part ne serait pas inutile.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione arriva en courant devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle reprit un instant sa respiration et pénétra en ce lieu de connaissance et de savoir. Son professeur de potion portait des lunettes. il était assis à une grande table avec des livres grands ouverts devant lui. il semblait concentré. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi de prime abord, mais elle le trouvait différent. Son visage semblait détendu. Elle sursauta.

_Miss Granger, allez-vous rester à cette table à m'observer ou bien allez-vous enfin venir vous assoir et contribuer à ces recherches ?

Elle vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

_Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

_Non, rien de définitif.

Elle se leva pour aller chercher un livre dans les étagères.

"Sortilèges de passion et comment s'en débarrasser"

_Non, celui-ci ne porte que sur les sortilèges, c'est inutile.

Elle en prit un autre.

"Potions de volupté et contre-potions"

_Celui-ci me semble en effet plus adapté, fit remarquer le professeur.

Elle revint donc s'assoir à côté de lui avec son ouvrage et le feuilleta à la recherche d'un antidote.

...

Elle releva la tête. Elle s'était assoupie. Le professeur Rogue était en train de ranger un ouvrage dans les rayons.

Elle prit son livre et s'approcha pour le ranger, mais elle était trop petite. Le professeur Rogue lui prit l'ouvrage des mains et le rangea.

Elle sentait la chaleur de son torse qui l'effleurait. Il lui saisit soudainement les poignets et la retourna vers lui.

Elle le regarda. Ses yeux mystérieux exsudaient le désir. Il se pencha vers son cou et y déposa un baiser.

Elle avait chaud, trop chaud. Bien vite, Ils se retrouvèrent sans sous-vêtements.

La sauvagerie s'emparait d'eux. Bien vite dans ce recoin poussiéreux de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, la lionne et le corbeau s'unirent sans ciller à l'unisson.

On entendait bientôt plus que le bruit de ses bourses qui frappaient contre la chair de la jeune femme.

Elle sentit en elle le plaisir monter et exploser comme un big bang et c'est à cet instant qu'elle sentit qu'on la secouait.

_Miss Granger, je crois que ce n'est pas en gémissant ainsi dans votre sommeil que nous allons trouver une solution.

_Ecoutez, j'en ai plus que marre. Puisqu'on ne trouve pas de solutions, vous n'avons qu'à employer la méthode la plus simple et directe.

_Pardon ? demanda le sombre professeur.

_Vous m'avez bien compris. vous n'avez qu'à me baiser ! Je suis excédée. Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne peux pas fermer l'oeil sans que vous soyez dans mes rêves, alors allons-y passons à l'action !

Ce faisant, elle prit les mains de son professeur et les déposa sur son corps.

_Alors allez-y ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Comme cela vous pourrez vous vanter auprès de tout le monde d'avoir eu la miss je sais tout.

_Miss Granger, prévint le professeur Rogue.

_Allez, dites-moi, vous préférez qu'on commence comment.

Il se leva devant elle toujours les mains sur son corps.

_Miss Granger, ne me tentez pas, répliqua le professeur.

Il était minuit passé et cette phrase résonna dans la grande bibliothèque vide comme un aveu.


	5. Chapter 5

le professeur Rogue était penché sur son corps.

_N'avez-vous jamais rêvé Miss Granger de vous faire prendre par un homme avec une force qui vous dépasse ? N'avez-vous jamais ressenti ce léger chatouillement dans votre bas ventre, lorsque vous vous couchez le soir ? N'avez-vous jamais eu envie un jour d'être caressée comme vous le faites déjà sous votre douche ?

Hermione sentait précisément à ce moment ce léger chatouillement qu'elle avait déjà ressenti dans son bas-ventre.

Il se rapprocha de son oreille.

_Je pense Miss Granger que les effets de la potion n'ont rien à voir. Vous avez seulement envie d'être prise par un mâle. Vous avez en somme été rattrapée par les lois de la nature.

_Que, qu'allez-vous faire ?

_Moi ? Rien du tout. Enfin rien que vous ne souhaitiez pas. Vous n'avez jamais connu les bras d'un homme Miss Granger, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rogue ?

_N...Non, répondit Hermione.

_Avez-vous chaud Miss Granger ?

_Oui professeur.

_Très bien, dit-il en se reculant d'elle. Vous êtes atteinte de fevera desiderata. Bien sûr, j'aurais besoin que mme Pomfresh confirme mon diagnostic, c'est pourquoi vous allez m'accompagner d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

Il la traina par le bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans se soucier des suppliques de protestation de la jeune fille.

_Mme Pomfresh ! Appela Rogue.

La sorcière sursauta et se leva aussitôt.

_Que se passe-t-il professeur Rogue ? demanda la médicomage.

_Nous avons une urgence. Miss Granger est atteinte de Fevera Desiderata.

_Oh mon dieu, en êtes vous sûr ? La pauvre enfant

_Je demande confirmation de mon diagnostic.

_Puis-je savoir ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione.

_Miss Granger, si le professeur Rogue dit vrai, vous devrez consommer votre union avec un...un...

_Un mâle dominant.

_Il s'agit d'une infection rare, mais qui atteint les sorcières refoulant le désir.

_Suivez-moi Miss Granger, demanda madame pomfresh.

Après avoir effectué une série de test, elle acquiesca.

_Miss Granger, j'ai bien peur de devoir confirmer le diagnostic du professeur Rogue.

_Quel est le remède. Le seul remède connu et possible est de consumer ce désir, en consommant l'acte sexuel avec un mâle dominant avant la prochaine pleine lune, c'est à dire d'ici 3 jours, dit Poppy en jetant un oeil au calendrier.

_Et si je refuse ?

_Et bien, vous allez devenir folle, les visions se feront de plus en plus présentes. Vous allez vous arracher les cheveux, vouloir vous faire du mal, vous gratter la peau au sang, et enfin, lorsque la phase délirante sera finie, vous serez plongée dans une profonde catatonie. Adieu Aspics et carrières, de la miss je sais tout. je vous recommande de bien réfléchir aux conséquences. Vous avez trois jours pour trouver un mâle dominant pour satisfaire au remède. En attendant, il est tard, je vous raccompagne à votre tour.

Hermione dépitée, suivit le professeur. Avant de pénétrer chez les gryffondors, elle murmura ces mots :

_Je veux que ce soit vous.

_Pardon Miss granger ? Je n'ai pas bien compris.

_Je veux que ce soit vous le remède à mon infection.

_Merci de penser à moi, mais je pense que cette réflexion résulte d'un coup de tête.

_Non.

_Ecoutez, prenez le temps de la réfléxion, nous en reparlerons demain. Si vous maintenez votre décision, alors je me plierais à votre choix.

Elle acquiesca et le salua avant de pénétrer chez les gryffondors.

Snape retentit à cet instant de la compassion pour la jeune femme avant de se ressaisir.


	6. Chapter 6

mot de l'auteur : Un ajour pour compenser le précédent qui était court

Ce matin-ci lorsque Hermione se rendit en cours de potion, elle n'en menait pas large.

Elle avait chaud et elle se sentait tellement fébrile que ce fut un miracle qu'elle ne s'évanouit pas en classe.

La chaleur qui se coulait entre ses cuisses, lui rappelait que bientôt elle devrait perdre sa virginité pour se guérir du mal qui lui rongeait le corps.

A la fin du cours, elle resta pour s'adresser à celui qui serait peut-être son remède.

_Professeur, commença-t-elle après que le dernier soit sorti.

_Oui, Miss, lui répondit celui-ci sans se retourner.

_Je souhaiterais vous parler.

_N'est-ce pas déjà ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

_Professeur Snape, je voulais vous dire, j'ai bien réfléchi. Je souhaiterais que ce soit vous mon remède.

Il se retourna instantanément à ces mots.

_Savez-vous à quoi vous attendre Miss Granger ? Je ne suis pas l'amant tendre dont vous rêvez lors de vos fantasmes de midinettes, je suis un homme et j'ai des exigences en terme de volupté. Si je vous blesse durant l'acte, vous n'aurez aucun droit de vous plaindre, j'ai horreur des chialeuses qui sont incapables d'être passionnées et de satisfaire un homme.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il disait ces mots, il se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

_J'ai des exigences et il faudra vous y plier.

_Oui, vous êtes un mâle dominant, susurra-t-elle alors qu'il la touchait presque.

Il lui saisit le menton et releva son visage vers elle. Il approcha son visage du sien et murmura "Légilimens"

Aussitôt, il fut le témoin de ce qui la tourmentait et revivait avec elle ces images. Elle se fondait dans le regard noir et terriblement secret du maître des potions, tentant de le percer à jour.

Elle sentait sa culotte s'humidifier, elle respirait fort. Ses tétons pointaient au travers de son chemisier, vers le professeur rogue comme un fruit mur. Sa respiration était saccadée. Le professeur Rogue semblait être comme dans une sorte de transe.

Un instant elle ferma les yeux, s'imaginant le professeur Rogue arrachant son chemisier pour saisir son sein et porter le téton à sa bouche comme pour boire son désir.

Il la relâcha mettant fin à ce contact évocateur.

_Bien, alors puisque pour le souhaitez, rendez-vous ici même demain, ce samedi soir à 20h. Ne soyez pas en retard. Vous trouverez sur votre lit une liste d'instructions à suivre. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis un homme plein d'exigences, aussi, vous devrez vous y plier. une sortie à pré-au-lard a lieu demain, profitez-en pour satisfaire mes exigences.

D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit la porte aux premières années. Elle se faufila entre eux et sortit sans demander son reste.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre, elle trouva un parchemin ensorcelé pour qu'elle seule puisse le lire et reconnut l'écriture fine de son maître des potions.

"Miss Granger, puisque vous avez décidé que votre sort serait scellé ainsi, vous trouverez quelques demandes sans lesquelles je n'accéderais pas à votre demande..."

Hermione soupira

"Premièrement, connaissez-vous la douceur de la peau d'une femme ? J'entends que vous veniez à moi avec une peau immaculée de tout poil ou de toute autre imperfection, vous pourrez pour cela vous rendre chez witch'esthetica à pré-au-lard demain."

Hermione rougit en pensant qu'elle ne s'était jamais épilée entre les cuisses mais bon quitte à ce que ce soit fait, autant que cela soit bien fait pensa-t-elle.

"Deuxièmement, je souhaiterais que vous portiez de la lingerie fine et si possible noire de préférence. Ainsi, je vous recommande de vous rendre chez Miss Dentelle, demain lors de votre visite à pré-au-lard"

Hermione pensa à sa lingerie qui n'avait rien d'excitant, puisque c'était des petites culottes blanches de petite fille.

"Troisièmement lorsque vous vous présenterez à moi, il est impératif que vous ne portiez pas votre uniforme. Le fantasme de l'étudiante et du professeur est peut-être excitant pour vous, mais je ne suis pas un pervers. N'oubliez pas que je vous rends service en acceptant de vous prodiguer un soin que vous ne trouverez nulle part ailleurs."

C'est logique se dit-elle. Il ne voulait pas voir en elle la petite fille, mais la femme.

"quatrièmement, je vous demande expressément de vous rendre devant le tableau de Titania à 20h précise ce samedi."

Cela doit être l'entrée de ses appartements se dit-elle.

"cinquièmement, vous trouverez un contrat magique avec cette liste, vous devrez le signer afin que je puisse accéder à votre requête. Ce contrat qui nous lie vous empêchera de parler de notre affaire à qui que ce soit."

Elle lut le contrat et le signa de sa plume.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et soupira en commençant à faire une liste de ses préparatifs pour demain. Elle avait l'impatience d'une enfant écrivant une lettre au père Noël.

De son côté, Sévérus vit sur son contrat apparaitre la signature d'Hermione.

Les dés sont jetés, pensa-t-il.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsqu' Hermione arriva devant withesthética à pré-au-lard, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Ce matin, elle avait rapidement congédié les garçons prétextant "du shopping de filles" à faire pour les faire fuir.

Harry l'avait dévisagée étrangement. Cependant, Ron n'avait pas tiqué.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans le salon de beauté.

Une odeur d'orchidée vint lui chatouiller les narines. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses s"avança vers elle.

_Bonjour Miss, je peux vous aider.

_Hum, oui, je souhaiterais une épilation intégrale, confia Hermione en rougissant.

_Mais dites-moi, vous n'avez pas l'air bien âgée. C'est votre première épilation ? demanda la femme.

_Oui, rougit Hermione en baissant les yeux.

_Suivez-moi, lui demanda la femme.

Elle suivit la jeune femme, contrainte, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit quelques heures plus tard de la boutique, elle sentait tout son corps dégager une chaleur nouvelle et malgré le froid de l'extérieur, elle avait chaud. Elle se dirigea vers les les trois balais afin de prendre un rafraichissement, mais elle vit Harry et Ron y pénétrer et rebroussa aussitôt chemin.

Elle se dirigea donc vers le magasin indiqué par Rogue "Miss Dentelle". Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la boutique, elle comprit pourquoi Rogue lui avait recommandé de venir ici. Elle se dirigea vers la vendeuse. Elle portait des sous vêtements qui ne cachaient pas grand chose et cela mit Hermione mal à l'aise.

_Bonjour, je suis venu pour acheter des sous-vêtements.

_Oui c'est pour cela que vous êtes ici répondit la femme, sinon j'imagine que vous ne seriez pas rentrée. Quelle est votre taille ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_Ma... taille ... ?

_Oui, vous faites quel bonnet en soutien gorge ? demanda la vendeuse.

Hermione rougit.

_Bon ok, j'ai compris, venez par ici, je vais prendre vos mesures magiquement.

La femme dirigea sa baguette sur elle en murmurant "mesureda".

_Ok, je vois un 90 B en soutien gorge et un 38 pour le bas. Suivez-moi.

Elle emboita le pas à la jeune femme.

_Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire, mais je ne veux que du noir pour les sous vêtements.

_Ok mademoiselle, vous préférez quoi ? dentelle, latex, cuir.

_Montrez-moi ce que vous avez de joli et qui conviendrait pour séduire un homme.

Avec un sourire la jeune femme lui sortit ce qu'elle avait de mieux pour combler ses désirs.

Hermione repartit avec deux ensembles pouvant convenir au goût de l'homme qui allait lui ravir sa virginité.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Honeydukes pour effectuer quelques emplettes un peu plus fun, lorsqu'elle repensa à ce que Severus lui imposé dit dans le contrat : ne pas venir avec son uniforme.

Elle mettrait la nuisette noire en satin avec laquelle elle dormait, et porterait sa robe de chambre par dessus. Ce serait plus simple se dit-elle.

Elle acheta des chocogrenouilles et sortit de la boutique, lorsqu'elle tomba sur Harry et Ron.

_Alors Hermione, tu as fini tes achats ? demanda Harry en désignant le paquet Miss Dentelle.

_Oui, et d'ailleurs, je retournais justement au château, j'ai pleins de devoirs à terminer. A plus les garçons, je file.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent.

_Les filles, vraiment... dit Ron, elles ont vraiment des sautes d'humeur bizarres.

_Laisse tomber, allons chercher ce qui nous intéresse, le reprit Harry.

Ouf, c'était moins une se dit Hermione lorsqu'elle fut de retour dans sa chambre. Elle devait encore se préparer pour ce soir et il était déjà 17h30. Le professeur Rogue avait dit à 20h tapante, mieux valait ne pas arriver en retard.

Elle déballa ses achats et commença à réfléchir à l'ensemble qu'elle prendrait et à la tenue qu'elle porterait, puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en entendant les filles arriver. Lavande et Parvati auraient fait leurs commères si elles avaient vu ses achats.

C'était moins une.

Elle verrouilla la porte de la salle de bains et pénétra dans la douche.

Cette soirée s'annonçait mystérieuse et excitante se dit-elle.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsqu'Hermione se retrouva devant le tableau de Titania à 20H précise ce samedi, elle attendit avec appréhension avant que le tableau ne s'ouvre sur un couloir éclairé à la lueur de torches.  
Elle le traversa et pénétra dans une salle ou trônait un lit à baldaquin aux tentures couleur serpentard ainsi qu'un petit salon. Il y avait deux portes en bois fermées. Un feu de bois avait été allumé dans la cheminée et bien que la décoration soit verte et argent, une chaleur accueillante se dégageait de ce lieu.  
Aucune trace du maître des potions. Elle recula d"un pas et se trouva contre une matière chaude et moelleuse. Elle se retourna lentement et se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier le toisait de toute sa hauteur et instinctivement elle recula.  
Il se détourna et se dirigea vers un petit cabinet de bois noir, l'ouvrit et en sortit une bouteille de Whisky pur feu ainsi que deux verres.  
_Vous savez, je ne mords pas Miss Granger, vous pouvez venir vous asseoir.  
Elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé de velours noir. Elle se sentait étrangement prise au piège.  
_Prenez un verre, cela vous fera du bien, car vous me semblez tendu.  
Elle eut un demi sourire. Qui ne le serait pas en de telles occasions.  
Elle prit le verre et l'avala d'une traite pendant que Snape porta le sien à ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers le lit aux draps de velours vert et argent.  
_Bien, maintenant, venez vous allonger sur le lit.  
_Quoi ? demanda Hermione  
_Venez vous allonger sur ce lit.  
Elle s'exécuta et vint s'allonger sur le lit.  
_bien, écartez les cuisses.  
_Euh,je...  
_Pourquoi faut-il que vous compliquiez toujours tout ? demanda Snape, je vais seulement procéder à un examen préalable.  
Elle écarta les cuisses. Elle ne portait pas de culotte comme il lui avait demandé.  
_Eh bien, toujours vierge Miss Granger. Ce ne sera plus le cas d'ici la fin de la soirée, rassurez-vous, dit-il en se relevant.  
_C'est tout ?  
Il acquiesca, s'appuyant sur le rebord de la cheminée, il lui tourna le dos. Elle entendit un éclat de rire retentissant.

_Professeur ! l'interpella-t-elle tout en s'approchant de lui. Professeur !

Il se retourna vers elle en un soubresaut.

_Non, mais sérieusement, vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais vous baiser pour vous sauver. Non Miss Granger ! La vérité c'est que je vais laisser votre esprit aussi brillant soit-il, se consumer de folie juste pour mon propre plaisir, parce que je vous hais et que je vous ai toujours haïs depuis le premier jour petite sotte ! Lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Les flammes de la cheminée lui donnait un air diabolique.

Elle sentit quelque chose de doux lui caresser le visage, et c'est à cet instant qu'elle se réveilla de ce mauvais cauchemar. Pattenrond caressait son visage de sa longue queue rousse et touffue.

_Ouf ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, pensa-t-elle.

Elle regarda l'heure de sa montre. 19H55. Vite, elle sortit en courant de sa chambre pour aller au point de rendez vous devant le tableau de Titania sous le regard rond de Pattenrond.


End file.
